


early mornings are the worst

by planetundersiege



Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [38]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Mornings, Sleep, Sorcos, Wordcount: 100-500, tdp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Soren hated to get up early.
Relationships: Marcos/Soren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Weekly TDP Drabbles 2020 [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588306
Kudos: 11





	early mornings are the worst

Soren hated to get up early.

If he had lived alone, he would have been late to at least sixty percent of his morning lectures at college. His body just gave up during the mornings, and it wasn’t unusual that he slept through his alarms, both that from his phone and three different actual alarm clocks. Nothing, he slept like a log and could wake up two hours later, seeing that the alarms would have probably annoyed his neighbors for a long time, and then he would run like crazy to not miss everything.

Thankfully, that wasn’t a problem anymore. Soren had lived with Marcos for six months now, and they had dated for almost a year and a half. And ever since Marcos had moved in, Soren was now almost never late to his morning lectures, and if he was, it was only by five minutes instead of hours.

And that was all thanks to Marcos literally taking away his blanket when he woke him up in the morning, and if he wasn’t down by the breakfast table, he either literally dragged him out of bed or put some water on his face (Soren had requested these things) and that usually did the thing, waking the tired man up.

He still hated to actually get up in the morning, sure, that would never change. But with Marcos’ care and help, he actually  _ got up _ . And he was really grateful for that.

Today was an especially tough morning, he had slept through his alarm again, which he didn’t notice until he felt Marcos shake his body and saying his name over and over again. He was still half asleep, eyes closed as the only thing he picked up was sound, his body craving to go back to sleep with the sweet warm blanket… that was taken away from him.

“Soren, time to get up, or I’ll throw water at you.”

“Okay… ugh. Thanks Marcos.”


End file.
